Dalek Invasion
by KatHarkness-Katara
Summary: Those pesky Daleks just can't leave anywhere unconquered. And the Doctor's not always around to stop them... One-shots on the theme of Daleks invading places.
1. Middle-Earth (LOTR)

**The Dalek Invasion of…Middle-Earth**

"My Lord, the pens for the new minions are ready," Grima Wormtongue said, bowing deeply.

"Good." Saruman rumbled. He rose, covered the Palantir and descended to the ground floor of Orthanc. He left the Tower, Wormtongue on his heels, and swept into the courtyard of Isenguard. He made a stand before a single pen, small enough for just one individual, and grounded his staff.

"Master?" Wormtongue asked. "Will you not bring through an entire army?"

"_One_ will be brought through. It will be examined, and when its place in my plans is known, _then_ and entire army will be brought." Saruman started chanting, a beam of light coming from the orb on his staff, spreading to form a portal.

From through the portal, a rough shape emerged. It was slightly taller than a dwarf, made of metal, a slightly conical hump with three long, thin protrusions. One of the protrusions glowed blue.

"Creature," Saruman proclaimed. "I am your new Master. I am Saruman of Many Colours."

"Sar. U. Man." A harsh, shrill, grating voice emerged from the…thing. "I. Am. A. Dah-Lek. We. Are. Superior. You. Are. Inferior. Exterminate!"

A beam of light emerged from one of the lower protrusions. Saruman ducked, the beam missing his head. He heard Wormtongue retreating, and followed him to the doorway to Orthanc.

The creature pursued, moving leglessly over the uneven ground. It stopped at the foot of the stairs to the door. The blue light pointed at Saruman, then the stairs, then back. It shot another beam of light, but the angle was wrong, merely scorching the stone.

"It has impressive weaponry, my Lord," Wormtongue commented.

"It is rebellious and insufficiently mobile," Saruman ruled. "It is not a worthy addition to the forces."

He slammed his staff into the ground. The orb glowed, and the portal flared. The Dah-Lek was sucked back, and the portal vanished.


	2. The Republic (Star Wars)

**The Dalek Invasion of the Republic**

"Master, are you sure _this_ is where the disturbance is centred?"

"Yes, Anakin, I'm sure," Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi sighed to his padawan. "You felt it. Can you not find its source?"

Properly admonished, Anakin bent his head and focused on the Force, honing in on the disturbance so great and sudden it had prompted them to drop out of hyperdrive while passing nearby. The swamp planet Dagobah was not the most inviting, so the sooner they finished there the better.

"Yes, Master, I see it," Anakin said at last. "This way?"

He gestured, and Obi Wan nodded. They made their way through the marsh, occasionally using their lightsabers to clear fallen trees.

As they moved onwards, they heard a grating electric voice. It was still too far away to make out the words, but they paused for a moment to listen.

"A droid?" Anakin queried doubtfully. "But it feels more alive."

"A cyborg of some sort, perhaps?" Obi Wan suggested. "We will see soon enough."

They continued in their trek. When they arrived at the bog-filled clearing, the being was in, they paused.

It appeared to be a dome-shaped thing, with one appendage near the top, glowing blue, and two others below it- but as it was sunk in the mud, it was impossible to tell what the rest of it may look like. At the top were two flashing lights, and one of the lower appendages kept emitting bolts of blaster fire, perhaps in an attempt to free itself. Obi Wan called out, "Greetings."

The…thing stopped blasting, and partially rotated to point the glowing stalk at him. "Who. Are. You?" it intoned.

"I am Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi; this is my padawan Anakin Skywalker," he replied.

"Oh. Be. Waaaan!" the thing screeched. "Exterminate!"

The blaster fire went straight for Obi Wan, who ducked. Anakin slipped behind a tree reaching out to sense the thing's emotions. "Master, it's full of hate and rage and pain," he cried.

Obi Wan, now more than a little mud-splattered, frowned and reached out himself. "I do not know if we can reason with it."

Anakin activated his lightsaber and stepped out to join Obi Wan. The thing shot at him, and he instinctively parried, the bolt of light rebounding and destroying the thing that shot it.

Anakin turned to Obi Wan. "Master, I didn't mean to kill it!"

Obi Wan nodded. "No, but perhaps it was for the best. Come, let us leave this place. We are expected on Coruscant."


	3. Baker Street (Sherlock)

**Dalek Invasion of Baker Street**

"Sherlock, what _is_ that?" John Watson demanded.

"It's an alien cyborg, obviously," Sherlock Holmes said dismissively. "It appeared in here, yelled about extermination and blasted a hole in the window."

"Um, what?" John asked, bewildered. "_What_ is that; how do you know it's an alien cyborg; how did it appear; and what did it blast the window with?"

"In reverse order, with that severed appendage; using a method yet to be revealed; because it's obvious from the temperament; and an alien cybernetic weaponized organism." Sherlock, as usual, sounded completely certain of himself. He was tugging at the top of something smothered in a blanket, with a long stalk sticking out with a kitchen knife thrust in it. On the floor was a stick-like object, and what appeared to be a sink plunger. "Help me open it up."

"That…_thing_…was blasting with that stick?" John clarified. "How? Is it a gun of some sort?"

"What is more commonly known as a ray gun; causing a molecular excitation by, I believe, the transmission of high energy photons, resulting in-" John cleared his throat pointedly, and Sherlock had the grace to look slightly abashed before continuing. "It was attached to the cyborg, but it seems it wasn't expecting to have it pulled off. How tiny it's mind must be."

"I would guess it usually shoots anyone who gets close first."

"I will know more when we get through the exoskeleton."

"I wouldn't, if I were you," a strange, American voice said from the door. John turned, to see Mycroft standing next to a dark haired man in a long trench coat.

Sherlock's eyes roved over the stranger, a smirk and a self-satisfied glint in his stare appearing. Before he could start voicing his deductions, Mycroft interrupted. "Sherlock, Captain Harkness and his associates have a policy of wiping minds. I trust you can keep this one to yourself? And no mention on your blog, Doctor Watson."

"Sure, but what is it?" John asked, while Sherlock and Mycroft initiated a staring contest.

"A Dalek. Scourge of the universe," Harkness replied. "Gwen. Ianto. Take it."

A woman with black hair, jeans and leather jacket and a man in a three piece suit slipped past and grabbed the cyborg, Harkness scooping up the appendages. "Remember, this never happened," Harkness said, before vanishing from their flat."

**AN: Greetings. I hope you are enjoying this crossover. Obviously, some of the things that happen are a little improbable, even when taking into account the very improbability of beings such as Daleks. Please do not take this too seriously.**

**Now, I realise this is my first AN, and in a fandom somewhat different to my usual haunts. Hi, I'm Katara Harkness. I usually write Batman, but do branch out. With my continuing stories, such as this, I try to maintain regular updates, usual every Monday UK time. I welcome reviews, even if you don't like what I've done, although I'd rather you don't just insult me and/or my story without giving a reason why. Also, if you have questions about anything that happens, feel free to ask me a question in a PM, or a review if you don't have an account (I will reply in the next AN).**

**Next week, the Daleks go through the wardrobe, and enter-excuse me, invade- Narnia.**

**And finally, a very merry Christmas to you all. If you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays. And Happy Birthday, Jesus Christ.**

**Katara**


	4. Narnia (CoN), Part 1

**AN: This is set shortly after _The Horse and His Boy._**

**Dalek Invasion of Narnia, Part 1**

"This cannot be tolerated," the Tisroc said to his Grand Vizier, Ahoshta Tarkhan. They had just come from watching Rabadash return to human form from that of a donkey. The Tisroc couldn't bring himself to care about his son- he had others, more worthy of the throne than one who would risk the Calormene Empire on an infatuation- but this was also a deep personal and national insult.

He strode into the inner chambers of the temple of Tash, and kneeled before the altar. "Oh great, inexorable Tash," he intoned, head bowed to avoid looking at the fearsome, ghastly visage of his god. "Hear the cry of your children. Avenge the insult offered to us and you. Smite the pale faced barbarians!"

There was a rumble, and a cry echoed through the temple.

"Ex-ter-min-ate!"

* * *

High King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy of Narnia held a counsel of war on the edge of the field of battle. Their troops were lined up on the hill, and their foes in the valley below. Beams of light came from the horde, scoring the field.

"Dearest brothers, he know not how to shield from the plight these beings bring," Lucy fretted.

"Mayhap an envoy, to determine what they desire?" Edmund suggested doubtfully.

"'Twould be for naught, I fear," Peter replied. "They would not respect the truce."

"Oh, Aslan, what can we do?" Lucy sighed to the Lion watching from afar. "We cannot protect Narnia without your help."

As Lucy's prayer faded from the cool morning air, a distant growling filled the area, swelling. An immense golden form appeared between the lines. The ground split, a chasm appearing beneath the foe. The attacking legion fell, and the ground sealed up behind them.

The golden Lion turned to the monarchs. "This great evil is gone," he purred. "Do not fear. They will sleep in the Underlands, until the time comes for the prisoners of Time to awake."

Aslan vanished. Peter sighed. "Come, let us see what must be done, and set our country to right."

**AN: Bit short, bit of an obvious way of getting rid of the problem. But hey, it works.**

**Also updating this week, in my regular haunts, Wayne's Boys: Family Ties sees a birthday celebration, and Wayne's Boys: Black and Red has a little bird trying to escape a tower.**

**Next week, back to plotting in Family Ties. Little Bird's Vengeance will see the recent battle's aftermath from another point of view. And in Dalek Invasion, sleepers awake.**

**Please leave a review. If you're scratching your head over something, feel free to PM me or leave a review. I'll reply either by PM or in next week's AN.**

**See you soon,**

**Katara**


	5. Narnia (CoN), Part 2

**AN: This takes place within the frame of about three paragraphs in _The Last Battle_.**

**The Dalek Invasion of Narnia Part 2**

A deep chasm split the earth. Great creatures, dragons, mighty lizards, they rose and roamed the earth.

And a legion of cyborg killing machines arose. They rolled over fields and hills, exterminating all in their path. But the titans of the underworld learnt to flee before the legion.

And so a strange war was fought for a land of starless night. The titans, the behemoths, the leviathans struck from behind, picking off one shrieking cyborg at a time and crushing it in mighty jaws or rending it with sharp claws. And the legion struck down and ended many of their foes.

And the titanic monsters aged, withered, and died. But the legion persisted, metals resistant to the power of the years.

And the sun rose, low in the sky, a poor sort of sun. Red and dim, it glowed weakly.

And was snuffed out. The legion froze, organic innards cut off from the source of all life.

Frozen statues on an earth of eternal cold and dark.

**AN: Short, but I hope you liked it.**

**Also updating this week, Little Bird's Vengeance and Family Ties. And next week, more updates for those two, plus the Daleks are invading a relatively obscure manga/anime called Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

**Please, please,please leave a review on the way out.**

**Katara**


	6. Phantomhive Manor (BBKuroshitsuji)

**Dalek Invasion of Phantomhive Manor**

Ciel Phantomhive sat primly in his chair, holding his teacup in his right hand, little finger slightly crooked, and the saucer in the left. The tray on the low table held the teapot, milk jug, sugar bowl and a side plate with a slice of chocolate truffle cake and a fork.

He sipped his tea, set the cup down on the saucer and placed both on the tray. He picked up his cake, cut free a small piece and popped it in his mouth. He chewed, and swallowed.

"Is everything to your satisfaction, young master?" his butler, Sebastian, asked.

"Yes, perfectly," Ciel replied. "Has the post arrived?"

"Yes, sir," Sebastian said. "A letter from Lady Elizabeth."

Cial took the proffered missive with a sigh. His fiancée could be just a little _too_ enthusiastic.

A flicker at the window attracted his attention. He walked over and looked out. A large portal appeared over the lawns, spitting out a multitude of metallic objects. "Sebastian, what is that?" he asked.

Sebastian joined him. "They are creatures of a far-off place," he said. "I know not exactly where. They travel in armed machines and kill all in their path. They are known only as Daleks."

"Deal with them," Ciel ordered, and turned away.

* * *

Sebastian hurried through the halls of Phantomhive Manor. This threat would be best handled with the aid of the staff.

When he reached the kitchen. He found all four servants were gathered, babbling and nervous.

"That is enough," Sebastian snapped. "We are servants of Earl Phantomhive and will act accordingly. We will turn back this intrusion and protect the Manor."

"Yes, sir!" three of the servants chorused. Tanaka, the steward, merely chuckled to himself.

"Mey-Rin," Sebastian said to the first servant. "Do you see the upper-most stalk on those?"

"Oh, yes I do, Sebastian," the maid replied.

"Go to your sniper tower. Shoot them in that stalk," he ordered, and she scurried away. "When she has started, I will disarm them," Sebastian continued. "Then you, Finny, will tear them open, and you, Baldroy, will destroy what is inside with your flamethrower. Avoid the beams of light, and do not allow the stalks to touch you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the gardener and the cook said.

A rifle shot cracked. Ordering Tanaka to join the young master, Sebastian went forth to battle.

* * *

Ciel watched as Sebastian and Finny threw the remains through the portal. He'd had not doubts about Sebastian's ability to deal with it. After all, Sebastian was simply one hell of a butler.

**AN: I get it if you don't get the fandom. I'm quite fond of it, but it's more off-beat. If you managed to get through it, or didn't, please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

**Also updating this week are Little Bird's Vengeance and Family Ties.**

**Next week will be the start of a series of chapters where the Daleks invade the Federation of Star Trek. Weeelllllll...they will.**

**If anyone has suggestions for what to do next, please feel free to submit them.**

**Also, in my profile I have a list of stories I'm planning to write. I'd really appreciate a bit of feedback. I'm considering doing another tag-team weekly of two stories, so I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Katara**


	7. The Federation Part 1 (Star Trek ENT)

**Dalek Invasion of the Federation Part 1**

"So, the Vulcan Science Council think time travel is impossible, therefore _every_ Vulcan thinks time travel is impossible?" Captain Archer asked his Science Officer.

"High Command concurs with the Science Council," T'Pol answered. "I do as the High Command bid, therefore I support the Science Council's ruling."

"So no matter what you think, you have to say time travel isn't possible?" Commander 'Trip' Tucker asked.

"No evidence of time travel has been seen. If it was possible, then there would have been signs of people travelling to the past. There have been no such indications. Therefore, there will be no time travel."

"Seems to me that a lack of evidence is being taken for evidence of lack," Archer remarked.

"Perhaps," T'Pol allowed demurely.

"So, if we come across something that might be time travel, will you accept that it might be hereto undiscovered evidence of time travel and allow it as a possibility?" Archer asked.

Before she could reply, the communication panel bleeped. The Captain leaned over and opened the channel. "Archer."

"_Sir, we're receiving a distress signal from the Vulcan ship _Minsharra_,"_ the ensign on duty said.

"Change course to intercept. Warp 4.6. Estimated time of arrival?"

"_One hour, sir."_

* * *

The bridge was tense as they approached the ship in distress. "Sir, there is an unknown ship ahead, as well as three Surak-class cruisers," T'Pol reported. "Including the _Minsharra_."

"Hail them," Archer ordered.

"Channel open," Sato responded.

"_Minsharra_, this is the _Enterprise_," Archer said loudly. "Do you require assistance?"

"Enterprise_, you cannot help us,_" the Vulcan captain replied. "_This ship is aggressive and has outgunned us. It is illogical for you to attempt to aid us."_

"I'm sure we have a few tricks that can at least draw fire," Archer said.

"_Do as you will, _Enterprise_, but be assured of this. That ship is toying with us. We cannot defeat it._" The Vulcan ship cut the connection.

"Recommendations, people?" Archer asked the Bridge at large.

"The Vulcan ships are already lost," T'Pol stated. "It is illogical to throw this ship away with them."

"And if that other ship starts looking for new targets?" Reed asked. "Can we risk it hunting us down later?"

"If us, and the Vulcans, work together now, we have a better chance than any of us have alone," Archer said. "Malcolm, if necessary, can you overload the phase cannons?"

"Sir, we can't just keep doing that whenever we need a large explosion," Reed protested.

"I know, but can you do it?"

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Good. Travis, full speed ahead."

"Aye, sir," Mayweather responded.

When the _Enterprise_ arrived on the scene, it was shocking. All three Vulcan ships bore scorch marks. Their opponent looked like a stereotypical flying saucer, if in burnished bronze rather than silver and neon green. Next to it was a vast, glowing rift, or portal, or some such occurrence.

The Vulcans were taking potshots at the saucer. After a moment, the saucer shot back.

"That was their rear torpedo launcher," T'Pol identified the damage.

"Scan that portal," Archer ordered.

"It is producing an abnormal chronotron reading," T'Pol reported.

"Time travel?"

"The Vulcan Science Council-"

"Yes, of course," Archer interrupted. "Malcolm, fire a torpedo. Make it look like you missed the ship."

"Yes, sir," Reed said. The torpedo shot out and detonated as it went through the portal, which flickered.

"Hoshi, hail the Vulcans. All three ships."

"Channel open," Sato reported.

"Vulcan ships," Archer called out. "I suggest combining your tractor beams to push the ship through the portal, and focus all weapons fire as it goes through to seal the portal behind."

"They're acknowledging," Sato said.

They all watched the viewscreen as the plan was enacted. "Malcolm, phase cannons," Archer ordered. "Overload."

The _Enterprise_'s weapons joined that of the Vulcans, knocking out power relays all over the ship as the weapons fire exploded into the saucer. The portal closed.

"Send complements to the Vulcans," Archer said, sinking into his chair. "And offer assistance with repairs."

There were a _long_ couple of days coming up…

**AN: If any of you were confused by my teaser last week, the reason I said the Daleks _will_ invade the Federation is because it's technically not the Federation yet. That's next week, when it will be Kirk's turn to take 'em on.**

**Also this week, an argument in Family Ties, and in Balck and Red, Tim is free and Babs is feeling trapped.**

**Next week, there will be a minor change to the status quo, and back to LBV for a plot point some eight months in the making.**

**Please leave a review on the way out, check my list of up-and-coming stories on my profile, and don't be afraid to ask any question you like.**

**Katara**


	8. The Federation Part 2 (Star Trek TOS)

**Dalek Invasion of the Federation Part 2**

"Mr Spock, suggestions?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Sir, it may be possible to close the portal," Spock replied.

"Great. Can we get that ship to the other side?" The _Enterprise_ rocked as a shot momentarily scrambled the grav plates. "Mr Sulu, evasive!"

"I'm trying," Sulu answered, guiding the ship through a complex loop pattern.

"Spock…" Kirk said warningly.

"I may have a solution, but it will-" the Vulcan started.

Another quake. _"Cap'n, we canna take another o' those,"_ Chief Engineer Scott said on the communications channel. _"It'll overload the whole power systems. We'd be dead in the water!"_

"Spock, do it!" Kirk ordered.

"Mr Sulu, I am sending you course and speed," Spock said.

"Yes, sir," the helmsman acknowledged. He glanced at the instructions. "You sure, sir?"

"Yes, Mr Sulu," Spock answered him.

"Aye, sir."

The _Enterprise_ peeled off and headed for the nearest star, accelerating madly.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Spock," Kirk muttered as they entered a time warp.

Shortly after (or three days earlier), they all picked themselves up, and started taking stock.

"Mr Spock, was that your plan?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Our tractor beam would be insufficient to push the enemy ship back through the portal, so we must close it before it comes through. Therefore, we have to go back in time."

Kirk blinked. "Spock, that portal opened as we passed by. How can we close it without interfering with our past – future – other selves?"

"Captain, what would you do if you encountered a buoy, released by yourself, instructing you to close a portal, time warp back three days and drop a buoy before continuing on your way?"

* * *

"Well, Mr Spock, what do you recommend?" Kirk asked.

"I would imagine that you would have good reason to want the portal closed, Captain," Spock responded.

"Hmm. Instructions for closing it, for time warp, even the exact equation," Kirk mused, flicking through the downloaded files. "And reports of a fight with an unknown ship on the verge of destroying us."

"It would be logical to conclude that fight is to be prevented."

"I concur. Spock, check the data. Scotty, Chekov, prepare for this…manoeuvre. Sulu, full speed ahead."

**AN: Has anyone ever asked themselves "why don't they pop back in time and stop it all from happening in the first place?"? I know I have. Daleks: fair game for the time travel cheat.**

**Anyway, it'll be the best part of a century before the Daleks try again. Who reckons Picard can destroy 'em outright?**

**Also this week, in Family Ties, Tim's doing some talking and Jason's doing some angsting. In LBV, the game is afoot!**

**Next week, more Daleks and spaceships here, Family Ties sees a bit of action, and in LBV the game will still be afoot.**

**Anyway, please please please review.**

**Katara**


End file.
